This invention relates to a printing system for printing an image.
There is a known printing system in which an adjustment screen for adjusting image quality parameters is displayed to allow a user to adjust an image quality of an image to be printed. Adjustment of image quality parameters usually requires actually printing an image and performing fine-control based on a printing result, and thus may be achieved after a process of trial and error until a desired printed image is obtained. In a proposed configuration of a printing system, parameter set information, which is set depending on an image quality type, is externally introduced.